


Let it Go

by beatlesgrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Frozen AU, Gen, M/M, SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FROZEN DON'T READ CHAPTER TWO I REPEAT AVOID THE SECOND CHAPTER, WOOO, but also ya know angsty, something no one asked for but I'm giving anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah I wrote this as a gift for indecentdrawer on Tumblr and I thought, "Hey, maybe I should post it here." Frozen AU with Derek as Elsa and Scott as Ana and Stiles as....Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Derek please! You need to come back!" 

Derek kept his back turned to Scott’s concerned face, ignored the heat he can somehow feel through the ice that Scott’s ever-annoying best friend Stiles gave off from next to Scott. He can’t go back. He can’t control himself. What if he hurt more people? He can’t…

"Derek, please." Stiles said, his voice carrying very softly through the room, "We’re here for you, you can do this-" 

Derek’s hands fell into fists at his sides. Can’t they see that he can’t do this anymore? Hide his powers to keep everyone safe. Everything he touches freezes anymore. He can’t control it anymore. He can’t bring himself to swallow it down and pretend he doesn’t. 

"You both should go." He muttered.

"But-" 

Derek growled and turned around quickly, bringing his hands up to motion them to the door. Except, of course, a beam of cold came out, just like when Scott was younger, right at Stiles’ chest. 

Derek shook his head and created a snow monster to throw them out. He couldn’t handle this anymore. 

He had to let them go. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You all need to stay away from me! I can’t control my powers." Derek is trying so hard to keep himself away from everyone, but this stupid prince that came from that far away land, the one with the daughter that his brother Scott supposedly loved after just a day, kept chasing him. 

"You’re right, you can’t." Chris replied, a sad smile spreading on his face, "You’ve already killed Stiles from it." 

Derek gasped, the wind and snow flying around them stopping like Derek’s heart, but he really can’t bring himself to actually notice, “W-what?” 

Chris shook his head from his spot seven feet away, “He and Scott came back not that long ago. Stiles’ heart was freezing him. Without an act of true love, he would die. When Lydia’s kiss didn’t help…” 

Lydia. The servant that acted more like an advisor to Derek. Lydia, the girl that Stiles was supposedly in love with, but Lydia never showed any returning feelings. 

Derek’s knees gave out and it cracked the ice he was standing on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stiles saw Chris’s sword come down towards Derek’s neck, where he was collapsed. 

He had originally gone out there to find Derek’s castle again, try again with his last breath to get him to come back. He was still determined to help Derek until he understood that he could be loved. He thought that maybe, if he made him promise as a death bed request…

When he spotted Derek on the ice, his head bent down and his body reading despair. Chris’s sword was coming down towards his neck, like he was going to cut off Derek’s head. 

"No!" Stiles called out. He ran towards Derek to put himself between the sword and Derek’s death. As his vision blacked out, he saw the sword hit his hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek hears something shatter above his head and he whips up to see what was shattering. 

The thing was a sword that had once belonged to Chris, but what shattered it made him gasp. Stiles. 

Chris was across the ice, unconscious for the time being. Derek wouldn’t know what Chris was to be honest. All he had eyes for was the ice sculpture that was once the young man he had felt such heat from. 

Except now he feels nothing. No spark, nothing. 

"Stiles!" He rose and circled Stiles, trying to see if maybe there was something he could do, but it seemed like he was all frozen. 

He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ cold shoulders and felt tears spring to his eyes. He lost the one thing that had brought him such warmth in this world. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stiles felt like ice. He couldn’t see anything, hear anything, it was like his outside senses blacked out. But, he could feel warmth growing from inside him, and it seemed to get bigger, and he knew he’d be alright.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek felt Stiles’ neck warm his forehead, but he just assumed his body was adjusting to the temperature and just continued sobbing in the frozen boy’s arms. He was so silly, thinking that he could keep everyone safe…

When he felt a hand touch his face, though, he knew something was happening. He lifted his head and saw Stiles’ eyes, sparkling with something that he couldn’t name, and he felt his own heart melt. He leaned forwards and placed his lips solidly on Stiles, and when he felt those perfect lips not only were warm but were opening up for Derek’s own lips, he knew he couldn’t ever let this go. 

They parted, but they continued to be inches apart, like neither one wanted to lose the other. 

"I-I thought…" Derek mumbled, and he felt more than saw Stiles’ smile. 

"Lydia was a distraction. It was hard to admit to Scott that Lydia’s kiss wouldn’t help, like I knew it would, because I didn’t love her." 

Derek smiled back and gave him a peck, “Yes that, but I-I thought I lost you. Chris told me…” 

Stiles scoffed, “He locked me in the library when the kiss didn’t help. Decided to tell everyone I died so that he could kill you.” He gave Derek a kiss, “I didn’t know that you were here though.” 

"Captured." Derek kissed Stiles again, just because he could, "Right after you left." He rested his hand on Stiles’ chest, right over his heart, "Sorry about freezing you." 

Stiles laughed, “It’s alright. All it took was an act of true love to unfreeze me.” 

Derek froze in place, “Love.” He pulled farther away and gave Stiles a big grin. He figured it out. “All that I need to unfreeze things is love!” 

He turned in Stiles’ arms (making sure that Stiles kept holding him from behind) and focused his powers on his love for Stiles. Unfreezing his land for Stiles. 

As the ice and snow disappeared into the air, he felt Stiles squeeze his waist, like he was saying ‘I love you too’ to Derek. 

Derek’s heart melted just that much more. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at beatlesgrl.tumblr.com ! Beware though, I do talk about anything, not just Teen Wolf. But come hang out with me, I love meeting new people!


End file.
